


Cyborg Crisis

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 冬日战士的钢铁胳膊获得了它自己的人格。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Cyborg Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是没有内战，所以内战带来的剧情设定选择性有

Bucky走进复仇者们共用的客厅，打算短暂地休息一下。他在冰柜里找到了一小盒李子，上面写着他的名字，旁边画着一个皱眉头的小人。他想也没想就把李子夹在了胳膊下面，拿了一整瓶苹果酒，钻进Tony Stark申请了专利的沙发。他打开电视机，里面有个看起来很友善的短发女人坐在像是宜家买的沙发上，对着一群人说些什么话，然后那群人傻瓜似地大笑。他满意地叹了口气，让自己被软垫和Tony Stark专利的香水味淹没。恶。

“喔。这儿有人，”Sam走了进来，“你怎么样，赛博格？”

“在你走进来之前挺好的。” Bucky从软垫的上沿露出两只眼睛，“你也放假？”

“当然，这是和平年代。”Sam也打开了冰箱，他拿出了一袋迷你胡萝卜，把牧场酱挤在一个玻璃碗里，“能让我看看电视什么的。”他拿着碗和胡萝卜走过来，和Bucky一起躺在这个巨大的沙发上。

“哇哦，清凉牧场酱。”Bucky把电视遥控器丢给他，“我们那个年代只有女孩子这么吃。”

“这话来自一个喜欢喝4度苹果酒的大硬汉。”Sam毫不客气地把频道切成了橄榄球比赛，“艾伦秀？你认真的？这对你们40年代的直男来说不会有点gay了吗？”

“她挺不错的，”Bucky坦然地舔了舔嘴唇，“看她的秀可以学点儿新知识，你们这个时代的。我缺了太多东西需要补了。”

“行，行。这确实对你有好处，兄弟。”虽然Bucky也不反对看球赛，Sam还是切回了艾伦秀。他实在是个好哥们，“天啊，Stark的香水味太恶心了，他为什么要把这玩意喷在沙发上？”

“我还以为这属于你们这个年代的好闻，”Bucky也跟着他皱皱鼻子，“我躺进来的时候恨不得穿越回70年前，Howard的品味也不怎么样，但他儿子更糟。”

“这在哪个时代都和好闻没有半点关系，我的布鲁克林朋友。”Sam把鼻子埋进一个靠垫，深吸了一口气，做了一个快要晕厥的表情，“这大概是Stark家的糟心传统。”

Bucky不能更同意：“我迟早要炸掉他的香水储藏间。”

“说出来你可能会惊讶，但曾经真的有这么个计划。”Sam侧了个身面对他，他俩现在看起来就是在一张大得惊人的沙发上分享小秘密的亲密朋友，“除了Stark自己之外的所有人都参与了。Cap待在监控室，Clint负责切断电源，我吸引保安的注意力，Thor在附近的走廊上望风，Nat亲自负责钻进里面放炸药。Bruce会呆在他们俩那个天知道在搞什么鬼的窝里，抓住Tony不让他出门。”

从Bucky的表情来看，他已经被这计划深深吸引了：“成功了吗？”

“当然没有，哥们。”Sam耸耸肩，“奥创。赛博格危机。”

在Sam说出赛博格这个词的时候，Bucky感觉他人造的那根胳膊动了一下。大脑告诉他这是不可能的，他的眼睛也赞同大脑的判断。但是有那么一瞬间，他感到自己失去了对这根胳膊的控制。他尝试着握拳，再松开，胳膊一切正常，所以他决定暂时忽略这件事。

“奥创。”他点点头，“Steve和我说过，你们很酷。”

Sam等了几秒钟，然后看了他一眼：“噢，我在等一些Barnes独家欠揍评论。”

“真的很酷。”Bucky拿起一颗李子，用非人造的那只手小心翼翼地剥掉果皮，然后一口咬下来半个。“而且听起来很刺激。这其实挺难的，鉴于你们要打的是那么弱爆的人工智能。”

“我总是学不会，”Sam忍不住自己的白眼，“我为什么不在你说很酷的时候就闭嘴。”

“因为你觉得我这样是友好的表现，”Bucky指指电视机，一副赞同不已的表情，“Ellen说得没错，有些人享受被语言攻击，因为他们觉得这样会感觉比较亲密。”

接下来的事情出乎所有人的意料。在Bucky说出“亲密”这个词的时候，他人造的那根胳膊飞快地动起来，他的大脑甚至没来得及做出任何反应，那根胳膊在半秒钟之内丢掉手里的半颗李子，抓住了他的大腿，然后撕掉了他的裤子。它的动作快到没有一个人能及时改变姿势，他俩仍然侧躺在沙发上，面对面，Sam穿着他短到大腿的运动短裤，Bucky穿着紧身得有点过的保暖T恤，Sam并不想知道那是哪个家伙给他买的。他的下半身，呃，现在只有他那条黑色的内裤。能形容出目前这个画面的英语单词还没有被发明出来。

“……呃，”Sam艰难地开口，“我想不至于这么亲密？”

“呃，完全不，”Bucky看起来也被吓到了，他看着自己手里握着的裤子尸体，上面还有李子汁留下的痕迹，他惊恐地把它丢到了房间另一端，“我的胳膊……我不知道这他妈怎么回事，刚才不是我想要这么做的！”

“你刚刚字面意义上地撕掉了自己的裤子。”

“不，不，这不对，这事情从来没有发生过！”

“我相信你，兄弟，呃，冷静点。”Sam想，这他妈简直绝了。他和他最好哥们的好哥们躺在沙发上，然后对方的裤子就不见了。他倒是想看看什么肥皂剧里有这种画面。“我想我们得先给你找……”他回过头，然后像是被按了暂停键似地顿住了。

Steve Rogers正站在门口，他的表情看起来非常诡异，就是再让他活个七十年他也没法理解这个画面的那种。

“呃，”棒极了，现在所有人开口的第一句话都是呃，”我想我有资格听一些解释？”

“没问题，Cap，不管你现在脑子里在想什么，我可以告诉你，那都是不对的。”Sam回答，但他立刻发现Steve的眼睛并没有落在他身上。他死死地盯着Bucky，Bucky也盯着他，他们的眼神交流没人看得懂，但那看起来并不意味着将会发生什么好事，尤其是对Sam来说一定不是好事。他在心里骂了句脏话，“该死的，说些什么，Barnes。”

“我不管有多努力也没法对你解释刚刚我们俩身上发生了什么，Steve。”Bucky茫然地说，Sam简直想立刻掐死他。

但他做不到。Bucky看着Steve的眼神和刚刚他俩尴尬对视时的眼神完全不同，他看起来紧张，无辜，紧紧咬着嘴唇，那双湿润的眼睛里还有些他努力掩饰着的恐惧在颤抖。没有人能责备这样的Barnes，因为所有人都清楚在这幢楼里没有一个人比他自己更担心他的身体出什么问题。他之前花了很长一段时间才让自己脱离这样的担忧，但现在发生的事情等于告诉他所有的努力都白费了，他的身体仍然不受他自己控制。这当然会让他害怕极了。Sam把眼神投向了Steve，该死的，这个白痴为什么还傻愣在那儿，为什么还没有奔过去抱住他，告诉他这算不了什么，在21世纪男人在男人面前撕裤子是很正常的事儿？

“我想我能负责告诉Rogers先生事情的经过。”Jarvis的声音在他们身边响起，平稳得令人火大，之前那些诡异时刻你都去哪儿了？“Barnes先生，我给您拿来了新裤子。”

这辈子第一次，Sam Wilson发自内心感谢人工智能。

“你是说，Sam和赛博格中士躺在沙发上聊天，赛博格中士突然把自己的裤子撕了，而这个场景被美国队长撞个正着。哇哦。”Tony重复了一遍，完全没理会三个当事人同时死死盯着地上不同的地方，如果他们是镭射眼，这地板上早就有三个直达地心的窟窿了，“拜托，你们必须承认这是你们这辈子听过最好笑的事了！”

“我同意。我曾经在吾友Darcy的Netflix收藏夹里看过类似的剧情。”阿斯加德人附议，“这太经典了，我发自内心憧憬地球上兄弟之间的情谊。”

“闭嘴吧，Tony，”他们有Natasha主持局面，谢天谢地。而Bruce试图向Thor解释这类事情其实并不是地球上兄弟的常态，“你难道忘记了Barnes的胳膊是谁负责的？”

“Jarvis，请立刻把那一段录像发到我的平板上。”

“Stark！”

“好吧，好吧，”Tony屈服了，“但我并不认为我之前漏掉了什么。我是说，因为直接换掉这根胳膊对于铁臂先生来说存在没有必要的身体伤害，所以我清理得加倍小心。他睡着的那会儿我把这根胳膊从里到外翻了个干净，我觉得不太有可能留下红秃头组织的不管什么东西。”

“再检查一次，Tony。”Sam狠狠地盯着他。

“别这么热情，Sam，容忍一个前苏联特工和一根前苏联科技存在这座大厦里已经是我的极限了。相信我，我怎么可能会让……Bruce，快帮我说话。”

“Barnes先生的胳膊我没有进行检查，”Banner博士站在所有人后面，用他的衬衫擦他的眼镜，露出他最温文尔雅的微笑，“这责任是你一个人的，Tony。你当时还拒绝了我的帮助。”

“妈蛋。Jarvis，帮我说话！”

“我认为在这样的情况下，由您再进行一次全方位的检查是最好的方案，先生。另外，我建议您这次不要再拒绝Banner博士了，如果您仍有幸能得到他的好意的话。”

“Tony，”在Stark打算开始耍脾气之前，Steve抬起了头。他把Bucky那只钢铁的胳膊抓在手里，牢牢地握着，看起来镇定、担忧而悲伤，那样希腊雕塑般的神情让在场所有人都说不出话，“我们担不起这个风险。真的，求你，再给Bucky检查一次。”

“拜托。”一直保持沉默的Bucky加上。

“Rogers说的’我们’是对的。这是为了我们所有人，Tony。万一下次他的胳膊把你的裤子拉下来这么办？”

“……既然有女士这么说了。”Stark像是非常困扰似地使劲闭上眼睛，再睁开，Natasha肯定他绝对在偷笑，美国队长的“求你”和冬日战士的“拜托”，这世上没有第二个人有这样的待遇，“你们留下，还有Bruce。让我先把这根胳膊拆下来，我在研究这玩意的时间就让美国队长扶着他的独臂兄弟走来走去吧。放心，这要不了多少时间。”

————

在门打开之前，Bruce以为自己做好了心理准备。电梯的正中间站着Rogers队长和Barnes中士，美国队长的手死死搂着他的腰，冬日战士完好的那根手臂勾住他的脖子。他俩就那样无比自然地站着，像是时刻戒备着下一秒就会有什么东西来把他们分开一样，完全意识不到他们周围的人有多不自在。Sam恨不得把自己缩到角落里，Clint已经快要躲到Natasha身后去了。Maximoff兄妹从走廊过来，小声讨论着“bromance”“21世纪波士顿婚姻*”之类的词，Bruce明智地选择忽视他们。

“你们为什么不……”弄个轮椅，他的后半句被Nat的眼神无声地堵了回去。他说：“进来吧，你们绝对想不到发生了什么。”

合体了的美国冬日队长战士表情凝重地点点头，迈着一种整齐划一得诡异的步伐往里面走。Bruce困惑地看着他们的背影：“我知道这和Tony胡扯的画面一模一样，可他们俩真的这样粘在一起过了两天半？”

“永远别问。”Sam表情狰狞地回答。

“简而言之，”Tony站在所有人的前面，那根胳膊被他放在了一个透明的玻璃箱里，浮在半空中，可能是所有人的眼睛都出问题了，这根胳膊似乎冲他们挥了挥手。“它确实是有问题的。但这不是我当时没有清理干净Hydra的隐患，我是说，我怎么可能犯错呢？这个问题完全是新的，是我人生中从未遇到过的事……”

“说重点，Stark。”Natasha敲敲他的桌子。

Tony在自以为她看不到的角度撇了撇嘴：“它在维修护理的时候被接入了我的人工智能网络，我想是在过程中出了一些意外，它获得了自主学习的功能。我把这称为学习只是便于你们理解，事实上这过程很复杂， 它……”

“它现在成为了一个AI。”Bruce打断了他，Tony的光荣榜上又加上一条：世界上第一个能让Banner博士失去耐心的人，“虽然权限只限于Barnes先生的这条胳膊，但它确实是一个真正的AI。”

“是的，正如Banner博士所说。我们本打算直接处理掉它，这其实用不着两天，”Tony说，按下了玻璃箱上的一个按键，“但它告诉我，它想和胳膊主人谈一谈，所以我按照他的要求设计了程序让他能说英语。哇，听一个AI的意见，这绝对是我这辈子干过最蠢的事情之一。”

[多谢，Stark。你这辈子干的蠢事多了去了，我很荣幸成为其中之一。]

所有人的表情都僵住了，除了Tony。Clint被吓傻了，Natasha咬紧了下唇，Wanda捂住自己的嘴，Sam无声地喊了一声上帝。而Bucky自己，他目瞪口呆地盯着自己会说话的胳膊，Steve那一瞬间看起来几乎想痛殴一顿Stark，但Bucky正死死地攥着他的手，所以他只能咬牙切齿地瞪向Tony。

“想不到吧，先生们，”Stark甚至完全意识不到，他脸上带着一种和Howard如出一辙的戏剧化的神情，像是在开玩笑又充满怜悯地摊开双手，“它要求被设计成James Buchanan Barnes的声音。”

Bucky在听到这个名字的时候猛地倒吸了一口冷气，而Steve Rogers以一种绝望的方式闭上了眼睛。

“该死的，Tony。”不知最后谁这么说道。

**Author's Note:**

> *波士顿婚姻：Boston Marriage，19世纪晚期常见的两名未婚女性共享一个家这个现象


End file.
